


Ulquiorra

by Tankeika



Series: Bleach Fanfics [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: The origin story of Ulquiorra and his life as a child in medieval Europe. His father, Alexander, resents him and blames him for the death of his mother who died giving birth to him. Alexander has a friend, Markus, who's involved in selling young men to buyers. He wants Markus to train Ulric.





	1. Mother

In this story, Ulquiorra is his Arrancar name. When he was a boy in the world of the living, his name was Ulric Alexander Xalvador. His father was Alexander James Xalvador and his mother was Alyria Anette Xalvador. 

_______________________________________

Alexander handed his brand new son to Alyria. She cried, breathing hard, and smiled down at her baby. She loved him so much. 

She was bleeding a lot. The doctor's said they couldn't stop it, and she didn't have much time. 

"What should we name him?" She gasped through tears, clutching her baby to her chest. She was getting cold, she felt faint. 

"You name him, my love." Alexander cried, holding them. 

"Ulric, after my dear father? Ulric....... Alexander, after his father." She smiled. She liked it. "Ulric Alexander Salvador."

"It's a beautiful name, sweetheart." Alexander kissed her. When he pulled away, she had stopped breathing. 

"No, Alyria, no!" He sobbed, laying across her while their son laid crying on her chest. 

"We're sorry, sir. It's over." The doctors pulled him away and took their son to clean him and swaddle him. They covered her with a white sheet. The handed Ulric to Alexander. His last remaining piece of his beloved wife. He held Ulric, staring into his green eyes. 

"Just like your mother's." He cried. 'How am I going to care for an infant by myself.' He thought. 

He moved his mother, Maria, Ulric's grandmother, in with them. His father, Albert, had died years ago. She helped raise Ulric until he was almost 11. She got sick and Alexander and Ulric took care of her, until she passed, at 57 years old. Ulric was 13 now. 

Alexander began drinking. Every time he looked into Ulric's eyes, he saw Alyria's. He became angry and violent and stayed at the bar late with his alcoholic friends. 

One night, he came home drunker than ever. He staggered in mumbling about Alyria, and how she should still be here. "It should have been Ulric, not you." He sniffled. 

Ulric was awake, hiding under his blanket. His dad stumbled over to his bed and got on his hands and knees over his son's body. 

"You hear me, boy?" Ulric looked at him, scared. His breath wreaked of alcohol. 

"It should have been you!" He slapped his son, hard. 

"Not her." He sobbed. He laid next to Ulric and passed out. 

Ulric cried quietly. His face was hot and numb. His father's words cut deep. He cried himself to sleep. 

Someone barged in, loudly. 

"Alex!" He yelled, drunk. "You left so suddenly! Are you here?" He stumbled into Ulric's room and saw them laying together. 

"Cute." The man smiled. "He never told me you had your mother's green eyes." 

His father stirred. He woke up. 

"Markus!" He seemed genuinely happy to see the man. He never seemed happy at home. "What brings ya here?" 

"Checkin on ya, of course, old pal! You left without a word!" Markus laughed. 

"Oh, I don't even remember!" Alexander laughed too. He looked around.

"Why am I in Ulric's room?" He looked at his son. His cheek was red and bruised. 

"Did I do that?" Alexander asked. 

Hesitantly, Ulric nodded his head. 

His father just laughed. Markus helped him stand. They both staggered, laughing. 

"So, you break him in, yet?" Markus asked, half jokingly, half seriously. 

"No, not yet. Need to toughen him up first. He's fragile. Like his mom." Alexander started to cry at the end of his sentence, coughing to stop it. He turned it to anger. 

"How about it, boy? Time you start earning your keep." He glared at his son. 

Ulric gulped. He was scared, and had no idea what his father was talking about. Apparently they'd discussed it before, though. 

Alexander grabbed Ulric by his wrist, hard. He dragged him over to Markus. 

"Hold him." Alexander growled. He sounded furious. 

Markus held Ulric's hands behind his back. Alex punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. His knees buckled, but Markus held him up. 

"Pathetic. You have her eyes. But you are nothing like her." He grabbed Ulric's hair and slapped him again. Blood sprayed from his mouth. 

"She was strong!" He grabbed Ulric by the shoulders and took him from Markus. He threw him into the wall. He hit his head and fell unconscious. 

"Let's go." Alexander and Markus went back to the bar. 

Ulric woke up, sore. It was dark already. His face and his mouth were bleeding, and his stomach hurt. He was covered in bruises. Shaking, he crawled into bed, and cried until he fell asleep. 

Alexander stumbled in drunk again. Markus was right behind him. 

"Yeah, I've seen it done several times. You have to do it gradually. It hurts and bleeds at first, but they eventually get used to it. They call it "training."" Markus laughed. 

Alexander winced, but laughed too. "I wonder who was sick enough to come up with something like that?" 

"It's been around as long as anything else, I suppose. People pay well for boys who have been trained well." Markus grinned. 

"Really?" That seemed to warm Alexander up to the idea. 

"Let me show you." Markus approached Ulric's room. Alexander followed. 

Markus pulled the blankets off of Ulric. He straddled him and held his chin, looking into his eyes. 

"Yes, Alex. He is what they'd call, a 'beauty'. He'll fetch a nice price. Even more if you keep him and charge to rent him out. You'll need a customer base though. Should be plenty hanging around the tavern." Markus laughed. 

Alex grinned. He felt a bit sick, but the money sounded good. 

Markus pulled Ulric's clothes off and sat on his waist, holding him down. Ulric was too frightened to move, or comprehend what was happening. 

"The trick to training them well, is to start slow and sensual. Trick em into liking it. You want their bodies in good shape. You should quit hitting him in the face." He caressed the cut and the bruises on his cheek. They'd faded considerably just overnight. Markus was too drunk to notice. 

He kissed Ulric. He tasted of alcohol. His beard scratched his face. His tongue was wet and slimy. It touched every part of his mouth, and slid into his throat. Ulric choked and cough. Markus laughed. 

"Mmmmm. So sweet." He licked his lips. He licked Ulric's throat, just below the hinge of his jaw. He moved to his chest, licking, then biting his nipple. Ulric flinched. He wasn't sure why this man was doing this. It felt weird. 

Markus touched Ulric, feeling that he was hard. Ulric gasped. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" The boy asked, shaking. 

"Sshhhh. Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." Markus laughed. Alexander just watched, feeling mixed emotions, still drunk. 

Markus licked it. Ulric groaned, his face turned red. Markus sucked on it. Ulric moaned loudly, gripping Markus's hair. He felt something strong and scary happening. His body tensed and he yelled, coming in Markus's mouth. 

"Mmmmm." Markus opened his mouth, showing Ulric what he'd just shot into it. He swallowed. 

"I told you it would feel good." He laughed. Ulric panted, blushing. 

"Next time, it will feel even better." He pushed Ulric down and kissed him hard. He got up and left, patting Alexander on the shoulder, laughing. 

Alexander smirked at Ulric. 

Ulric shivered, and pulled his blanket up over him. He turned away from his father's gaze, and fell asleep. 

Alexander went back to the bar.


	2. Father

Ulric was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a couple of days. There was no food or money in the house and his father was gone more often than not lately. He decided to go out and see if he could find something to do for someone for some food. 

Just then, Markus showed up, followed by his father. 

"Hey there, boy! Where you off to?" Markus asked, seeming genuinely happy to see him. 

"N-no, nowhere." Ulric answered shakily, avoiding his gaze. 

"You hungry?" Markus asked. 

Ulric looked up, and nodded. 

"Tell ya what, boy, if you make a deal with me right now, I'll never let you go hungry again." Markus smiled. 

Ulric was hesitant to make such a deal, but he had a feeling he didn't really have any choice. 

"O-okay." Ulric looked down. 

"Good, boy." Ulric laughed. "Here." He handed him a piece of bread, meat, and a sweetroll. 

Grateful, Ulric smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. He never looked up at Markus and his father as they watched him eat. 

Markus spoke to Alexander. "If we want to make good money on him, we'll have to keep him strong enough to endure everything. Men can be brutal." Markus said calmly.

Alexander laughed in response. "I understand." 

Ulric froze. 'What does that mean?' He wondered, terrified. 

"Rest well tonight, boy. You'll need it tomorrow. Be ready. If you do well, I'll have even better food for you." He laughed, patted Alexander on the shoulder, and left. 

"You better do everything Markus tells you to, boy." Alexander growled and left. 

Ulric sighed, relieved to be left alone, and with food in his belly. He cleaned up the house then went to bed, nervous for tomorrow, but anxious for the food. He thought, for now at least, he'd do anything for good meals. He slept soundly. 

"Wake up, boy. It's time." Markus shook his shoulder. His father stood at the doorway. They didn't seem to be drunk, for once. 

"You better be appreciative. We're investing in you, boy. We spent our drinking money on this food. So you better do a good job today, or we'll eat it and the deal's off. We'll just sell you and who knows what'll happen to you." Markus laughed. 

"Hmmmm." Alexander growled in agreement, glaring at his son. 

"Get up." Markus ordered. Ulric got up quickly. 

Markus took the boy's clothes off. 

"Your bruises and cuts are already healed. Strange. That's good though. The better you look, the more we can charge." 

Ulric was tall for his age, and slender. His skin was pale, but a pretty color. His complexion was even and his skin was smooth. He had striking black shaggy hair, dark brows, and long, dark eyelashes over his bright green eyes. He was beautiful. His father didn't like him leaving the house. It was embarrassing to have such a feminine looking son. 

Ulric shook. It was cold. Markus stepped toward him, and picked him up. Ulric reflexively held on to him, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. Markus kissed him, holding him tight. 

Ulric grunted shakily, not sure why his body felt tingly. He didn't know what to do with the tongue exploring his mouth. Then the man grabbed his thighs and squeezed them. Ulric gasped. The man slid his hands to the boy's buttocks and rubbed. Ulric clenched his teeth. He was scared. The man gently bit Ulric's throat and continued to caress his body. 

He let go with one hand and put his fingers in Ulric's mouth. "Suck on them." Confused, he complied. 

"Good." He reached behind the boy and entered him with one finger. Ulric screamed, gritting his teeth. He gripped the man's shoulder and panted hard. 

Markus laughed quietly. He moved his finger slowly in and out and kissed Ulric passionately. Ulric moaned and panted, not sure why this was happening. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. He didn't know if it was good or bad. It felt both. 

Markus slid another finger in. Ulric groaned loudly, tensing his body. It really hurt now. Markus slowly pushed all the way in. Ulric moaned and gripped Markus's shoulders tight. 

Markus began moving his fingers around, occasionally thrusting in and out slowly. Ulric moaned and panted, holding tight around Markus's neck. 

Markus bit his throat hard, leaving a bruise, and pushed his fingers in all the way, hard, hitting a spot that made Ulric's body go crazy. He groaned loudly and came, tensing his body. Markus pulled his fingers out. There was a bit of blood. 

"Not bad. Good job, boy." Markus sat him down. 

Ulric laid on his side, shaking and panting. His backside hurt. 

"Here." Markus tossed a bag of food and sweets in front of him. "I'll be back tomorrow." He left. 

Alexander smirked, and followed Markus. Ulric ate the food and went to bed. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too badly tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep. 

His dad stumbled into his room in the middle of the night, drunk. He wobbled over to Ulric's bed and sat next to him. He belched. 

"You know son, I'm going to fuck you. Real soon." He mumbled, swayed and fell on his back and passed out. 

Ulric looked at him, shocked. He figured he was just drunk and talking insanity though. He fell back to sleep.

Markus came in the morning. "Alex, boy! Time to get up! We have work to do! I brought breakfast!" 

Ulric woke up, excited about the food. His dad was out cold. 

"C'mon, boy. You did good yesterday. I expect more of that today." He smiled. 

"Sit, eat." He pulled the chair out. Ulric sat, slowly. Wincing. 

"Oh. I see. Sorry about that. It can't be helped though." He smiled. They ate together silently. 

Alexander finally woke up. Stumbling, he made his way to the table. He sat next to Markus.

Markus pushed some food in front of him. He ate quickly. 

"So, boy, you ready for today's lesson?" Markus grinned. 

Ulric nervously nodded, afraid to show any hesitancy. 

"You know, boy, it's ok to object. Some men like that sorta thing. Just know, though, that it won't change anything." Markus smiled. 

Ulric looked scared. 

"What's on your mind?" Markus asked. 

Ulric looked at him, hesitant to speak. 

"C'mon, you can tell me." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"I, I don't know what you mean. Why do you keep talking about men?" Ulric was shaking. 

"Don't worry about that yet. You're not ready." Markus patted him on the shoulder. 

"C'mon." He went to Ulric's room. Ulric followed, obediently. Alexander finished eating and stood in the doorway. 

"Ok, boy, take your clothes off." Markus instructed. 

Shakily, he did. Markus stepped toward him. He turned Ulric around and pushed him down onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind him. He grabbed Ulric's waist and sensually caressed his sides, sliding down his thighs. He gently kissed the small of his back, then licked up his spine. He saw goosebumps form on Ulric's skin. 

He slid his tongue slowly back down Ulric's back, all the way down, reaching the entrance. Ulric tensed and grunted. His breathing quickened. 

Markus licked, and pushed his tongue in. Ulric moaned, shaking. Markus kissed into the entrance, slurping and swishing his tongue around. Ulric panted, groaning through gritted teeth. He clenched the blankets beneath him. 

Markus grabbed him, he was hard. Markus rubbed slowly and steadily. Ulric's body shuddered. He groaned more loudly. Markus reached his free hand up and squeezed Ulric's throat to quiet him. 

Ulric reached up to stop him. 

"You don't want to do that, boy." Alexander growled. 

Ulric was scared. He put his hand back down. 

Markus plunged his tongue as deep as it would go, and stroked him quicker. He squeezed his throat. Ulric's back arched and his body tensed. He came. Markus let go of his throat. He gasped and coughed, falling to his elbows. Markus kept licking. Ulric groaned loudly and breathed hard. He looked back at the large man licking him. 

'How could such a huge man be so gentle?' He wondered. Even his hand around his throat didn't hurt, he just couldn't breath easily. 

Markus continued to lick and thrust his tongue in and out, rubbing Ulric's body gently all over. Ulric moaned and his body writhed. His head was cloudy. He felt good. Markus wouldn't stop. It felt like it'd been forever. Ulric was hard again. 

"Good. You're doing great, boy." Markus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned over Ulric and put his fingers in his mouth. 

"You want to get them good and wet. The wetter, the better." He laughed. "For you, at least." 

Ulric tried his best. Markus put his fingers down his throat. Ulric gagged. Markus pulled his fingers out, covered in saliva. Ulric coughed. 

Markus put his fingers on the entrance, rubbing the saliva on it. He pushed two fingers in, all the way. 

Ulric tried to muffle his scream through gritted teeth. He gripped his blanket hard and arched his back. Panting, he tried to calm down. His body shook. 

"Nice reaction. You're a quick learner." Markus began thrusting his fingers in and out. He moved slowly.

It felt amazing. Ulric's mind was melting. He tried to withstand it. He breathed hard, shaking. 

Markus stopped and sat up on his knees. 

"Get up." 

Ulric shakily got up. He was breathing hard and his face was red.

"Excellent. Beautiful." Markus grinned. He patted his lap, gesturing to Ulric to sit on it. 

Ulric gulped.


	3. Markus

Ulric nervously stepped over Markus's legs and grabbed his shoulders and sat. Markus wrapped his legs around himself. He kissed Ulric passionately and roughly, squeezing his waist desperately. He wanted to fuck the boy badly, but he was trying to hold himself back. 

Ulric gripped Markus's shoulders, breathing hard through his nose. The man wouldn't let up on the kissing. 

Markus fiddled between their wastes, undoing his belt. He wanted to put it in the boy. But he stopped and pushed him away, so he was on his knees in front of him. 

"Put this in your mouth. Use your tongue." He put his hand on the back of Ulric's head and pushed him down. He hesitantly opened his mouth. Markus pushed himself in slowly. 

Ulric coughed and tried to pull away, but Markus held his head there. 

"Calm down and relax your throat." Markus panted. It was hard for him to restrain himself. He didn't want to hurt Ulric or traumatize him though. He knew they'd make good money if he was skilled and participatant, instead of scared and reluctant. 

Ulric tried to breath calmly through his nose. 

Markus waited for him to calm down. He let go of Ulric's head. 

"Move your head up and down, and use your tongue." Markus grunted. 

Hesitantly, Ulric slowly started to do as he was told. The tip tasted salty. When he pushed down, it gagged him. He kept going though, licking with his tongue.

"Mmmmm. Not bad for your first time." Markus groaned. 

Ulric continued, relaxing more as he went. He moved faster. 

Markus grabbed his head, and moaned. He pushed Ulric down and choked him, coming in his throat. 

Ulric gagged, he couldn't breath. He felt warm pressure in his throat. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too full. 

Markus pulled the boy off him. He coughed and gagged, spitting semen on the floor, choking on it. 

Markus laughed, panting. "Damn, boy. You're a natural. Although, you're supposed to swallow it. But since it was your first time, I'll let it slide." 

Ulric finally caught his breath, hoping they were done. 

"Alex?" Markus asked without looking away from Ulric. 

"Yes." Alexander answered. 

"Ok, boy. On your knees, face away from me." Markus grinned. 

Ulric shook. He did as he was told. He closed his eyes. 

Markus knelt behind him, grabbed his cheeks, spread them, and spit on the entrance. Ulric flinched. Markus pushed himself against the entrance.   
Ulric gasped. Markus pushed himself in, slowly. Ulric screamed, falling to his elbows and tensed his body. 

"You're so fucking tight, boy." Markus panted. He kept pushing. Ulric groaned in pain. It took everything to keep from saying "stop." Instead, he cried. 

Markus got all the way in. He stayed there, panting. Ulric's body shook. 

Markus slowly pulled out until only the tip was still in. There was blood. Ulric screamed, but muffled it with his forearm, crying hard. 

Markus pushed slowly all the way back in, listening to Ulric's muffled screams. It felt amazing. 

Ulric was on fire. It hurt bad. But something else felt amazing every time he pushed in. It was stressful. He wanted it to be over. 

Markus kept pushing in all the way, slowly. Then pulling almost all the way out, slowly. Ulric was starting to groan when he pushed in. 

Markus smiled. "You like it?" 

Ulric blushed. He didn't answer. He'd stopped crying. 

Markus thrust hard suddenly, pushing Ulric forward onto his chest. He moaned loudly. 

"So that's a yes." Markus laughed. He pulled out. 

Ulric fell on his side, bleeding and panting. 

Markus sat back on his knees again. "Sit on it." He ordered. 

Exhausted, Ulric got up, and shakily walked over to Markus. 

"Turn around." 

Surprised, Ulric turned around. Markus grabbed his hips and helped him sit back, entering him. Ulric resisted, pushing up with his legs, screaming. It hurt more than he'd expected. Markus grabbed him tight and pulled him all the way down. Ulric screamed loud, Markus grabbed his throat and squeezed, shutting him up. Ulric clenched his teeth and his fists. Markus held him there until his body started fighting to breath. 

He let go of Ulric's throat. He gasped desperately, crying. He choked for air, coughing. Markus felt it where they were connected. He grabbed his throat, gently, so he could breath, but not easily. He wrapped his other arm around his chest, and started thrusting slowly and steadily, going deep each time. Ulric moaned and his body twisted sensually under Markus's arms with each thrust. 

He began thrusting harder, Ulric gasped with the new pain. Markus dug his nails into his chest, and slowly dragged down as he pounded Ulric hard. 

Ulric moaned loudly, tensing his body as he came. 

Markus grunted as he slammed hard into the boy several more times, squeezing his throat as he came inside of him. 

Panting hard, they stayed like that for a minute. 

Markus held Ulric as he pulled out. The boy was exhausted, and bleeding. He carried him to his bed. 

"You did great today, boy. I'll bring you something really special soon." He kissed him passionately. 

Ulric blushed. His whole body ached. Especially his lower back. He fell asleep immediately. 

"He'll need a few days to heal. In the meantime, I'll teach him other things." Markus grinned as he left. 

Alexander grunted in approval, following him. 

They went to the table and sat. Markus sat a bottle of liquor on the table he'd been saving for a time like this. They shared it and talked. 

"So, when will he be ready?" Alexander asked. 

"He's a fast learner, and he's skilled. But he's frail. We'll have to play it by ear for now." Markus said cheerfully. He honestly kinda liked the kid and was considering trying to purchase him. 

"I see." Alexander grunted. They drank and talked about other things. 

After Markus left, Alexander stumbled into Ulric's room. He got on all fours, holding himself up over his son. 

Ulric woke up and smelled the alcohol. He looked up and saw his father glaring. 

Alexander pulled the blankets off of him. He pushed Ulric's head down and undid his own pants. Ulric was still naked from earlier, and had been sleeping on his stomach. 

Ulric was terrified. And cold. 

Alexander pulled Ulric's waist up, still holding his head down. He shoved himself in all the way. Ulric screamed. 

Alexander grabbed Ulric's hair, and pushed his face into his pillow to muffle his screams. He violently pounded him repeatedly. He grunted, his thrusts were hard. Ulric cried as he screamed, bracing himself with his hands on the floor. 

Alexander moved faster. Then he thrust slowly and deep as he came. He pulled out, stood, and fastened his pants. Ulric laid on his side, bleeding, shaking, panting, and crying. 

"Disgusting." His father spit on him and left. 

Sobbing, he pulled the blanket back around himself and cried until morning. 

He heard Markus arrive. He actually felt happy. Markus was nice. Compared to his father. He got up, the blanket wrapped around him, and went to greet him. 

"You're up early. You look tired. Didn't you sleep?" Markus asked. Then he saw blood on the blanket. 

"What happened?" He pulled the blanket off and turned him around. He saw the blood. He shook his head.

"Your dad?" He asked. 

Ulric reluctantly nodded. 

"That fool." He shook his head again. "Don't worry, I have other things in mind for today. We'll let that heal." 

Ulric was visibly relieved. 

Alexander woke up. He staggered in and sat at the table. 

"I brought breakfast again." Markus smiled, setting food out for everyone. 

"Thanks." Ulric blushed as the words left his mouth. 

Alexander glared at him. 

"You're welcome. Why don't you sit?" Markus patted the seat next to him. 

Ulric looked at him, nervous. 

"Oh, right. Alex, I understand he's your son, but we really need to be careful how we train him, if we ruin him, we won't be able to make nearly as much money." Markus reiterated. 

"Hm." Alexander continued glaring at Ulric. 

They finished eating in silence. 

"Ok, today I have something special in mind." Markus grabbed a bag. It was heavy, leather, and full of various leather and metal things. Ulric didn't know what any of it was. 

"It's called 'bondage' and it's very popular these days." Markus smiled. 

Ulric gasped. He didn't like how those things looked. Suddenly, he was scared again.


	4. Bound and Determined

"C'mon." Markus went to Ulric's room. The boy followed. Alexander stood in the doorway. Markus saw blood on his bed. He sighed. 

"Come here and turn around." Markus ordered. Ulric obeyed. Markus put a leather band on each of his wrists. He pulled his hands across his back and strapped them his upper arms, so he couldn't move them at all. Ulric's heart raced. This scared him. 

Markus turned him around. "How does it feel?" 

"S-sc-scary." Ulric shook. 

"Don't be scared." Markus smiled. He knelt down and began to suck him, making Ulric gasp in shock. Then he moaned, blushing.

"You do like this." Markus looked up at him, grinning, then continued. Ulric groaned loudly as he came. Markus swallowed it. 

"Alex." Markus smiled. "Bring him." 

Ulric was shocked. "Bring who?" 

"Your 'something special.' Markus laughed. 

Alexander left and came back with a boy around Ulric's age, with bright orange, scruffy hair. He was tied up and had a gag in his mouth. He was naked and covered in bruises and scars and rope marks. He didn't look scared or defeated though, his eyes were angry, like fire. Ulric was intrigued. 'This boy, he's special.' He thought.

"Over here." Alexander pushed him in front of Ulric. 

Their eyes met. The fiery boy's flames went out, and he suddenly looked gentle, sad. 'He feels, sorry for me?' 

Markus turned the boy around. He pushed him to his knees, and leaned him forward. 

"Stay like that." Markus smiled. 

The fiery boy glared, but complied. Ulric didn't know it was because he'd been told that if he didn't cooperate, the other boy, Ulric, would be beaten. 

Markus went to Ulric and kissed him passionately. "You're about to fuck that boy. Do you want your hands freed? If you try anything, you'll have to watch your father beat him." 

Ulric looked terrified. Reluctantly he agreed. Markus uncuffed him. He knelt down and sucked him enough to get him hard. He pushed Ulric over to the fiery boy. 

"Grab his hips and push into him." Markus instructed. 

The fiery boy closed his eyes. Ulric felt bad. He figured it was better than a beating though. 

He grabbed the boy's hips. His skin, other than being riddled with scars, was beautiful and smooth. 

"He used to be a prize. Someone bought him and severely abused him. I bought him and now I use him to train new guys." Markus explained. "He's beautiful, even despite the scars, isn't he?" 

Ulric gasped. "Even the scars are beautiful." He traced them. He noticed goosebumps forming. His body tingled. He was nervous. But suddenly, he wanted to be with this boy, to get to know him, and be around him. 

Shakily, he pushed himself inside. He moaned and nearly collapsed, falling onto the boy's back. 'This is incredible.' He thought, panting. His heart pounded . Like a pro, the fiery boy kept his balance and held Ulric up, even as chained up as he was. 

Ulric caught his breath and regained his posture. He hesitantly pulled slowly out, until the tip was the only thing left in. The fiery boy moaned. That surprised Ulric. It surprised Markus too. 

"He likes you, Ulric. He's never liked anyone, since his first master." Markus laughed. 

Ulric blushed. He liked this boy a lot. He pushed back in slowly, causing another moan to vibrate through the gag. 

"Can that be taken out?" Ulric asked breathlessly. 

Curious, Markus removed the gag. The fiery boy flexed his jaw a few times and glanced back at Ulric. It wasn't a smile, but it wasn't the glare he'd worn since he'd come in here. 

Ulric looked in his eyes, and thrust slowly back into him. They both moaned. Ulric suddenly caught fire with passion. He leaned over the boy's back and ran his fingers across his skin. The boy moaned as Ulric pushed deeper into him, and lightly nipped one of the bite scars on his neck. 

They both breathed hard now. Ulric reached down and started stroking the boy who was hard now, making him groan loudly. Ulric thrust slowly and steadily, going deeper with each thrust. He continued licking and nipping the boy's neck. He thrust hard and grabbed his throat, feeling the moan vibrate. The boy panted through gritted teeth. 

'This is a new guy? This guy's a top for sure.' The fiery boy thought, surprised by how much he was enjoying this. His body was hot and tingly. He felt like he was about to come. 

Ulric squeezed the boy's throat and kissed him passionately and deeply, still stroking him. He picked up the pace, pushing himself as far into the boy as he could get. He felt like he was going to explode. He kissed him hard and squeezed his throat so he couldn't breath. He rammed into him rapidly, stroking him hard. He bit his throat, drawing blood. The fiery boy screamed and came, arching his back. Ulric held him tight as he rammed into him, coming. 

They stayed like that, panting. Neither wanted to let go. 

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Markus was amazed. 

Alexander was pissed. 

"Alexander, I want to buy Ulric." Markus stated, breathless. 

"No." Alexander growled. 

Surprised, Markus looked at him. "Why?" 

"Because he's mine." Alexander left. 

Ulric pulled out and let go. He wanted Markus to just kidnap him. He wanted to go wherever this boy went. 

"Well, it looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. I tried. Sorry kid. I'll keep trying." He helped the fiery boy stand up. He glanced at Ulric, and they left. 

Ulric never saw them again. His father spent the next 5 years brutalizing him and renting him out to his alcoholic friends. The image of that boy never faded from his mind. That was the only thing that kept him going, finding that boy one day. 

Today was his 18th birthday. Ulric planned to run away soon. He felt he could find work and take care of himself while he looked for the boy. He waited until his father left for the tavern. He packed what few things he had and left.

He ran into his father, though. He was coming back to get something he'd forgotten. 

"You going somewhere?" Alexander growled. 

"N-no." Ulric was terrified. His father grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the house. He threw him on the ground. 

"The only way you're leaving, is dead." His father roared. He kicked Ulric in the stomach and grabbed his throat. 

"You dare defy me, with your mother's eyes. You disgrace her image." He spit in his face and punched him. He dragged him into the "dungeon" that was once his bedroom. He pushed him against the wall and strapped his neck into a strap attached to it. His father didn't hold back beating him, ever, because he always healed so quickly. It made him a lot of fun to 'play' with. 

His father cuffed his arms to the wall and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was used to this, but it still hurt, bad. He coughed and groaned. His father punched him in the face, splitting his cheek open. 

"Scream, boy!" His father was furious. Ulric was afraid he'd finally lost it and was going to kill him.

Alexander uncuffed him grabbed him by the throat, choking him. He kissed him angrily, biting his lip, drawing blood. 

He threw him on the floor and ripped off his clothes. He grabbed his throat and choked him as he entered him. Grunting, he pounded him relentlessly, not letting him breath. He put both hands on his throat and pushed down. Ulric grabbed his father's arms and tried to stop him. He never fought back, but he was really about to die this time. His father just fucked him harder, coming as Ulric passed out. 

Alexander got up and left. "Try leaving now." He muttered. 

Ulric was barely breathing, but his body was healing. Everything hurt, especially his throat. 

He sat up after awhile and coughed. He massaged his throat, wincing. It was still bruised and tender. It hurt to swallow. 

His father was snoring in the next room. Ulric quietly got new clothes on and snuck over to his father's side. He hated this man. Everything about him. He'd rather die than be taken by him or his disgusting friends ever again. He carefully pulled his father's dagger out of it's scabbard. 

Shaking, he'd decided it was his father, or him. One of them had to go. He stabbed him the chest. 

Nothing happened. Ulric was shocked. Mortified. He'd hit his heart, killing him instantly.


	5. Darkness

Ulric was mortified. He hadn't expected to feel anything but relief. He concentrated on all the horrible things his father had done to him for the past 6 years, but it was still his father. He ran. 

He ran with no direction. No plan. Just, away. Away from the dungeon, the abuse, the drunk men, the pain, the fear, his father. He stopped. He started to cry. He was still scared. He was alone. He didn't know anyone. All he knew was sex and pain. He wanted to find the orange haired boy. 

"Ulric." A familiar voice sounded pleased to see him. He looked over, blinking away tears. 

"Look what we've found, here, boys. It's Alex's murderer." He cackled. It was his dad's drunk friends. 

'This is it.' Ulric knew his life was now over. 

"We just came from your place. That's not a very sonly thing to do to a father." The man grinned. 

"Yeah, how does it feel?" Another man added. 

"After all the times he stabbed you, you finally managed to stab him. You must be proud." The man punched him. Another grabbed his hair and held him as another tore his clothes off.

"Blank canvas, as usual. No matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me how beautiful you are." One man grinned. 

"Let's fuck him up good, one last time." Another man laughed. 

Someone grabbed him from behind and started to pound him. Another man leaned him over began fucking his mouth violently. A third man knelt beside him and started to suck him off. Ulric came immediately. 

He'd let go, as he was used to doing for these guys. 

Another man started licking him all over, occasionally biting hard enough to draw blood. Harder than usual. The man in his mouth came, and before he could swallow it, another shoved his way in. Someone held his hands behind his back. The man behind him was pounding hard now. He scratched Ulric's back as he came. He pulled out and someone else took his place. 

The man in his mouth finished and pulled out. He choked on all the come. It dripped out of his mouth. Another man pushed him standing up. The man behind him complained but kept thrusting. The man in front of him pushed him down onto his back on top of the man inside him. He squeezed Ulric's throat. 

"Keep fucking him." He growled to the man beneath him. 

He entered him too, spreading him more than he could bear. Ulric screamed, but it was cut off by another man shoving himself down his throat. The man on top of him fucked him hard, crushing his throat, and stabbed him. 

"This is for Alexander." 

The man beneath him came, biting him hard, and pulled out. He was trapped under Ulric's lifeless body. The man in his mouth and the man on top of him ravaged his body until they were done. They came, and pulled out. The man on top of him let go of his throat. The man beneath him rolled his body off of him, laughing. 

They all left, laughing. One man kicked the lifeless body as he walked by. It was raining now. 

The fiery boy came to his body. He'd come back to get him. Markus had finally set him free, his debt was paid. He'd found the scene, and was powerless to stop it. He knelt down and picked up the lifeless body, crying. 

"I'm sorry, Ulric. I was too late. I never even told you my name." He sobbed, and carried the body to a cemetery nearby. He dug a hole and held a ceremony for a boy he'd met only once. Who had nothing, and nobody. 

He buried him, alone, in an unmarked grave. 

"My name is Inochi. Inochi Guraki. It means "life artist."" He sobbed. 

He left. He went back to Markus. If this boy was now dead, freedom didn't interest Inochi.


	6. Soulmates

"Damn. Ulquiorra, that's heavy." Ichigo sniffled. "I'm so sorry." 

"I told you it was not a happy story." Ulquiorra sounded tired.

"I don't like to think about it. It's exhausting." Ulquiorra sighed, the tears had subsided. 

"I'm sorry." Ichigo placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"It's ok. I only remember because that's part of the curse of becoming a hollow. You remember your horrible pain filled life. It drives you mad." Ulquiorra explained.

"Why didn't it drive you mad?" Ichigo wondered. 

"It did, for a long time, until I became an Arrancar. I became more human and started to remember good things about my life. Days with my grandmother, flowers, good food, Markus, Inochi. I was driven to continue to look for him. It drove me to become more powerful, so that I could find him, and protect him, from anything, no matter what." Ulquiorra fought back a tear. 

"Did you ever find him?" Ichigo asked. 

"Yes." Ulquiorra smiled, and grabbed Ichigo's hand. 

"Wh-what?" Ichigo was shocked. "You can't be serious." 

"I am." Ulquiorra smiled bigger, unable to contain his joy. 

"B-but, what!?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. 

"You look exactly like him. Your moans are the same." Ulquiorra smiled. Ichigo blushed. 

"Your body feels the same. Even the scars." Ulquiorra traced Aizen's scar on his chest. 

"Your soul is the same, Ichigo." Ulquiorra kissed him. 

"I recognized you immediately. But I knew you didn't remember. I knew you never would. I had to get you to fall for me all over again. I was willing to wait, as long as it took. Even until you died again. But Grimmjow made a unique situation and my opportunity arose. I took it." Ulquiorra hoped Ichigo wouldn't be upset by that. 

"I'm glad you did." Ichigo blushed. 

"We are soulmates, Ichigo." Ulquiorra smiled at him, interlacing their fingers. 

"I think you're right, Ulquiorra." Ichigo smiled back.

"I am." He kissed Ichigo. 

"I have a few more questions, though. How do you know about me, or Inochi, burying you? You were dead." 

"You dream about it, when you're deep asleep. I think your soul was trying to tell me that you came back for me. It had waited a long time to tell me. It told me while we were sleeping." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"That's incredible! But, you can't read my dreams, can you?" Ichigo was concerned. 

"Why? You got something to hide?" Ulquiorra laughed. 

"No, but dreams can get weird, you know?" Ichigo blushed. 

"Oh, the real thing is ok, but your dreams aren't?" Ulquiorra chuckled. 

"Ugh." Ichigo blushed, flustered. 

"Relax, I can only read your emotions. This wasn't a dream. It was a message, a memory directly from your soul." Ulquiorra comforted Ichigo. 

"Ok." Ichigo laughed, relieved. "Wait, but if I don't remember, how did my soul?" Ichigo wondered. 

"Your soul can remember. It was a long time ago. Your soul can't remember everything, but it remembered that one important message, with the intention of passing it on one day. It finally did." Ulquiorra couldn't believe this had happened. 

"This is really incredible." Ichigo was amazed. "I'm really happy we finally found eachother." He smiled, feeling Ulquiorra's overwhelming happiness. It made him want to cry for all the suffering he went through. 

"I am too, Ichigo." Ulquiorra cried, he couldn't contain his joy anymore. 

Ichigo kissed him passionately, holding him tight. He felt love stronger and more fiery than he'd ever thought was possible. He gripped Ulquiorra's shoulders and moved closer, straddling him. He pushed him down onto his back and pressed his body against his, grinding against his hips. Ulquiorra groaned and kissed passionately back, holding Ichigo's face. 

Ichigo undid Ulquiorra's pants and pulled them down with one hand, without breaking the kiss. Ulquiorra moaned in anticipation. 

Their friends and Isshin blushed and quickly left. Ichigo had forgotten they were there. So had Ulquiorra. 

Looking into his eyes, Ichigo entered, pushing slowly in to the base. Ulquiorra sighed, gritting his teeth. Ulquiorra preferred to be top, but he often enjoyed starting like this. It made it all last longer. 

Ulquiorra breathed hard, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo tauntingly pushed hard, slowly, all the way in, feeling Ulquiorra's breathing quicken in his arms. He smiled and kissed him hard. "I love you, Ulquiorra." He pulled out slowly until only the tip was in. Ulquiorra gasped. 

"I love you too, Ichigo." He panted. Ichigo slammed into him and stayed. Ulquiorra moaned loudly and dug his nails into Ichigo's back. Ichigo lowered himself onto his elbows, pinning Ulquiorra completely, and kissed him deeply. His muscular body moved slowly and steadily, plunging into Ulquiorra, and slowly pulling back out. Ulquiorra groaned, lightly scratching Ichigo's back. 

"Ichigo." He panted in his ear. "Fuck me." 

Ichigo kissed him, slammed into him, making him moan, and started pounding him roughly. Ulquiorra groaned loudly. "Harder." He huffed, clinging tightly to Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo slowed a little but thrust harder. Ulquiorra groaned with each thrust. 

He licked Ulquiorra's throat, then nipped it. He slammed into him and bit hard. Ulquiorra groaned, he wrapped himself around Ichigo, clinging to him, and came, scratching his back, drawing blood. Ichigo gritted his teeth and slammed into Ulquiorra hard as he came a moment later. He collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. 

Ulquiorra stroked his hair. They caught their breaths, then Ulquiorra flipped them over. "My turn." He whispered hotly in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's face got red. 

Ulquiorra lightly nipped all over Ichigo's throat, holding his hands above his head. Ichigo breathed hard, his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Ulquiorra bit harder. Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra grinned. He entered Ichigo. 

Ichigo groaned loudly and clung to Ulquiorra, panting. Ulquiorra thrust slowly a few times, Ichigo's face reacted to each thrust, getting redder and hotter. Ulquiorra liked watching. He touched Ichigo's cheeks, cooling them down. 

He grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed kind of hard, so Ichigo couldn't breath. He thrust hard several times and Ichigo ran his hands calmly over Ulquiorra's back, signaling that he was ok. Ulquiorra continued thrusting, hard. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and his body pushed into Ulquiorra's thrusts. He was loving it. Ulquiorra could tell he was going to come soon. He pulled out and let go. Ichigo gasped and coughed. 

Knowing he was ok, Ulquiorra flipped him over and grabbed his hair, slamming back into him. Ichigo was loud. He liked this. Ulquiorra bit his back in several places as he pounded Ichigo slow and hard. Ichigo grunted with each slam, gripping the sheets. He breathed hard. 

"Ulquiorra." He panted. "I want you to fuck me, now." His face was hot and his body was shaking and tingling. 

Ulquiorra pulled his head back and choked him, kissing him roughly as he started to slam into him roughly. 

Ulquiorra was getting close to coming. He rammed his tongue down Ichigo's throat and thrust into him deep, then bit Ichigo's lip making it bleed. He squeezed his throat hard and bit the back of his neck, fucking him roughly. Ichigo's emotions flamed and his body tensed as he came. Ulquiorra felt it and kept pounding Ichigo hard and kissed him deeply as he came, thrusting long and deep into Ichigo. 

He let go of Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gasped loudly for air and coughed a lot. 

"Are you ok?" Ulquiorra panted breathlessly. 

Ichigo nodded, unable to speak yet. 

"I wish I didn't have to do that to make you feel that good." Ulquiorra kissed his forehead. 

"I know you like it, though." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"So do you." Ichigo kissed him, smiling, and they laid together and went to sleep.


	7. Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's origin story is longer and more involved, and still in the works. Should I post as I write, or wait until it's finished and post it all at once?

Ichigo's origin story is in the works right now! Eventually I want to draw my own pics to illustrate. Thanks for reading!


End file.
